Episode 1796 (22 June 1999)
Synopsis Carol doesn't notice the animosity between Bianca and Dan. Bianca bluffs when Carol asks her what she thinks of him. Ricky begins to suspect something is up when Bianca snatches Liam from Dan's arms as he cradles him. Dan and Bianca seize a chance to talk alone in the kitchen. She warns him "you've got to get out of here". Ricky intrudes before Dan can respond. Unsure what he should do, Dan asks Carol if she loves him. Carol affirms that she does. Teresa panics as Matthew continues to push her. She's adamant that she won't leave with him for Italy. Fate deals them a rough hand as Steve and Gianni book in at their hotel. In the hotel bar Gianni drunkenly presses Steve about Saskia. Steve blanches as Gianni tells him "you can't blame yourself because of some sicko in the world". Matthew leaves for the airport in the dead of night. Teresa is asleep and unaware. In his anxiety he leaves his plane ticket behind. Robbie anxiously waits for Becky to arrive for their date. His mouth drops at her civilian attire: cropped top, mini skirt and pierced lip. Becky suggests "I thought we'd find a pub, get off our faces then see what happens". Stunned, all Robbie can do is agree. Robbie is agog as they arrive at their destination: a biker's pub. Robbie loses his composure when he steps on one of the biker's white boots. Robbie flees as a fight breaks out. Becky reluctantly follows him. Outside the pub Becky gives Robbie a big kiss. Robbie follows intrigued as Becky promises him "a big surprise". They arrive at the amusement arcade. Robbie is speechless with joy when Becky opens it up with free plays all night. Becky grows frustrated as Robbie pays more attention to the video machines than her. She launches herself on him and they embrace. In the dead of night Dan leaves Carol's bedside, then checks on Bianca. She wakes and joins him in the kitchen. Bianca gives Dan an ultimatum: "tomorrow morning you pack your things, make up some excuse to my mum, and then you get the hell out of our lives". Dan counters: "What are you gonna do? Tell Carol? Tell Ricky? Tell them that we used to sleep together?". Bianca reacts with horror as Dan tries to placate her. Exasperated Dan calls Bianca's bluff, daring her to tell Carol. Bianca is crestfallen as she realises that she can't. Teresa wakes to find Matthew has gone. She takes the lift to leave. Steve corners her as the doors open. Steve forces Teresa back to her room, demanding to know where Matthew is. Teresa protests that she doesn't know but Steve, clocking the airline tickets, grows ever more angry. The door knob begins to turn. Steve takes Teresa captive and they hide out of sight. Matthew steps inside the room, oblivious to what lies within. Credits Main cast *Carol Jackson - Lindsey Coulson *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Liam Butcher - Sonny Bottomley *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Dan Sullivan - Craig Fairbrass *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman Guest cast * Becky - Julie Smith Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes